Alone on Valentine's Day
by darkotter
Summary: Allen was always alone. And it didn't help that he had a crush on the most popular guy in school. His best friend wasn't helping, since he kept drooling over a certain dark haired teacher. AU oneshot Yullen/Lucky


A/N: Oneshot for Valentines day. This was for a contest. xD Its kind of rushed, and spazzy and short, but whatever. I...Kind of like how it turned out. xD What about you guys? What do you think?

Contains Yullen and Lucky. And AU. Please review~!

* * *

"Allen!" The redheads voice was loud in the almost empty classroom. The silver haired sophomore flinched back slightly at the volume, looking around. His best friend had stuck his head into the room. "Yo!" He had his usual large grin plastered on his face. It always made Allen think that he was up to something, and he usually was.

"Hi, Lavi," Allen said, books still on his desk. He hadn't gotten up. Lavi bounced over to him. The younger boy continued writing.

"Come _on_, Allen! You're always slow!" his friend said, grabbing onto Allen's sleeve and tugged at it childishly.

"Sorry that I have homework," Allen said. He pulled his arm away from Lavi so that he could put his books in his bag. He brushed a strand of silver hair from his face then got up, picking up his bag. "Ok, we can go. I guess..." His silver gaze went around the room swiftly for a moment.

Lavi had been watching this and a grin stretched wide across his face. "Who ya lookin' for?" he asked smoothly, swaying a little as he stood. He glanced around, catching the looks that several of Allen's fellow classmates, a group of sophomore girls, were giving him. He grinned charmingly at them and they turned to each other, giggling.

"N-no one," Allen said, heading for the door. Lavi trailed after him, eyeing him. He could see the blush.

"Well, who's this no one who's got little Allen the color of a rose?" the redhead asked, holding his books on his shoulder as they headed out of the classroom. The younger tried to ignore the giggles and whispers of the girls who followed them, staring at Lavi. Allen knew that the senior was good looking, and had actually had a crush on him at one point. But it had been fruitless. Lavi paid all his love-attention to a certain dark haired teacher.

"Hello, Lavi," the smooth voice of Mr. Mikk said from behind them. The student in question spun around swiftly, emerald eye widening. Allen glanced at the teacher.

"Hello Mr. Mikk," he said. The dark skinned man gave a nod before turning back to his target.

"Did you finish your paper?" he asked. Lavi nodded wordlessly. Allen knew that the redhead didn't trust himself to really speak in front of this teacher. "Good, because I know half the class hasn't and its due tomorrow. Thanks for doing your work. I look forward to reading it." He gave a slight smile and a nod and continued down the hall.

Lavi stared after him, until the man had disappeared from view, going back into his classroom.

Allen poked him. "Lavi," he said. "Lavi, Mr. Mikk is _gone_. You can stop staring at his door." The redhead jerked back to reality, a slight blush across his face.

"H-huh? Oh...right..." he said shaking his head vigorously. "What were we talking about before? Oh yeah! Who this person is that you're looking around for while being all rosy in the cheeks. So tell tell."

"No!" Allen squeaked. "There's no one! And I wouldn't tell _you_!" He was getting flustered.

Lavi's visible orange eyebrow rose and he grinned. "Come on, you can trust me," he said leaning down slightly so that he was closer to the younger's height. "I want to know who's making you blush." Allen glanced at him, stopping at his locker. He opened it, putting most of his books back in then closed it.

"No," Allen said. "I'm not gonna tell you."

He turned and almost walked straight into someone walking down the hallway.

"Che, watch it," the dark haired senior growled, taking a step back. Allen did as well with a small squeak. The senior looked at him with visible distaste then turned and continued down the hall, his usual groupies following. Allen looked down, holding his bag limply in his arm.

"...Oh my god," Lavi said, staring at Allen. "You have a crush on _Kanda_?!" He actually looked shocked and it took a lot to shock the redhead. "...Allen, come on...He'd never...I don't even think he's gay. Actually I'm pretty sure he isn't. And there's so many other people in 'love' with Kanda..."

"I know that," Allen snapped, not looking up. He knew it was impossible that Kanda would ever return his feelings. Not when he could pick any _girl_ in the entire school! He was too popular. And Allen didn't even know _why_ he was so popular. Sure he was handsome. Very handsome. That's why Allen had fallen for him. His looks. But there was something else about him that Allen liked. He didn't know what though.

Lavi watched him, falling silent. "Sorry buddy," he said, looping an arm around Allen's shoulder. "I don't think you have a chance."

Allen slumped slightly and started down the hallway. "I know," he murmured. "I wish I did..."

"Then again, maybe you do. You can be damn cute sometimes...cuter than a lot of girls," Lavi said, grinning. The boy looked at him, slightly hopeful. Then it disappeared as swiftly as it had come.

"But that's cause your bi!" Allen cried loudly. "It doesn't work if he's not!" People glanced at them with curiosity.

"...Well yes," Lavi said after a moment of thought. He had had to actually think about it. He always forgot that a lot of people didn't like the same gender. "I guess you're right. Maybe you should ask him. Valentines day _is_ on Friday...You could give him something." He grinned, arm tightening around Allen's neck slightly.

The boy gagged. "Lavi, not so tight!" he said, trying to pull the redheads arm off his neck. "You're strangling me! And...I know that Valentines day is Friday...But I don't think I have a chance. So many people are going to give him things. He probably doesn't even _look_ at them anymore."

"He doesn't like chocolate," Lavi commented as they left school with the waves of people.

"How do you know this?" Allen asked, looking at him. He had been planning on getting chocolate. So much for _that_ idea.

"Because I've seen him throw it away often enough. I don't think he likes sweet things very much. He's in my homeroom," Lavi added, because Allen had a confused look on his face.

Allen was silent for a moment. "...Can you tell me what he _does_ like then?" he asked hopefully. "Maybe..."

"He doesn't like very much, that's for sure," he said. "Hmm, let me think..." He fell silent. Allen disentangled himself from Lavi's arm so that they were walking side by side. He watched the redhead with hope. Maybe he had a chance. But that hope, again, was crushed pretty much instantly when he remembered what Lavi had said earlier. It didn't matter if he gave him something that was better than everyone else. If he didn't like guys, everything was useless.

"Maybe—no, nevermind," Lavi said, cutting himself off. He was still thinking. "I'll try and think of something, Allen. Right now I can't come up with anything. He's a pretty...negative person." Allen nodded, sighing.

"Of course I had to like _him_," he mumbled, downcast. He looked at his feet, kicking a small rock that had rolled onto the sidewalk. He really wanted to ask Kanda out, but his fear that the senior didn't like guys kept stopping him. He didn't want to make a fool of himself. And he didn't know what Kanda might do. It was easy to get on his bad side, and that might just do it (it didn't help that Allen thought he already _was_ on Kanda's bad side). He sighed sadly.

"Cheer up, Allen!" Lavi said. Of course _he_ could say that. He had a crush on a teacher, who probably did return some sort of feelings. He had seen the way that Mr. Mikk looked at his friend sometimes.

"But I can't," Allen mumbled. "Valentines day is on Friday...Which is tomorrow..."

"Yeah, but once Valentines day is over, you might have a better chance. Not so many people will be as eager to get Kanda's attention after he throws all of their valentines away," the redhead said.

"But what if he starts going out with someone after that?" Allen asked. "What if someone catches his eye?"

"Trust me, I've seen many Valentines day's with Kanda, and I've never seen anyone catch his eye," he said. "I don't think he's ever actually 'gone out' with anyone."

Allen's shoulders slumped. "Thanks, that makes me fell so much better," he said. "If no one has caught his eye before, I doubt I would."

"But what if you have? And he just hasn't said anything?" Lavi suggested.

"Doubt that. He doesn't...like me..." he said. "Didn't you see how he looked at me when I almost walked into him? I don't have a chance."

"Well, don't give up now, Allen! You might! Kanda's kind of strange," Lavi said. "He has strange ways of showing affection, I think." Allen glanced at him, that hopeful gleam in his gaze again. Lavi didn't want to get his hopes up, but he thought that he did have somewhat of a chance. He was cute, kind, caring...who wouldn't like him?

"I have homework to do," the silver haired boy said. "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned, walking up the sidewalk to his house. Lavi watched him, then continued to his own house. Allen went in, shoulders slumped. He really did like Kanda. But it was impossible.

"How was school?" his father asked as he walked past the office.

"Fine," Allen mumbled.

"You ok?" Mana asked, looking at his son. Allen gave a small nod and headed upstairs to his room. He heard the office door shut once again and knew that his father was going back to work. The boy went into his room, closing the door. He leaned against it. He felt like he might cry. He didn't have a chance, why was he even trying?

He swallowed, shaking his head vigorously, then got out his homework out that he hadn't finished and set to work on it, spreading it across his bed. He found it hard to concentrate though, because his thoughts kept wandering back to Kanda. And how it would feel to be held, to be kissed...He started to doze, head on his arm, pencil still in his hand.

"_Kanda!" Allen said, biting his lip nervously, as he came up to the senior. It was Valentines day, and he was going to ask him. He couldn't wait any longer. The senior glanced at him. _

"_What?" he asked, looking back at what he was doing. He was barely paying attention to him._

"_U-um...I..." he broke off. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Kanda had turned to him, crossing his arms. His eyebrow rose slightly, eyeing him. _

"_Are you just going to stand there, or did you want to ask something?" he asked, and his tone was harsh. He leaned back against the wall, navy eyes never leaving Allen. Allen's shoulders drooped slightly, fidgeting. _

"_I-I have...a crush on you a-and...wanted...to ask if...you would go out with me," he got out, spluttering. His cheeks were bright red. He didn't look up at the senior. He chewed on his lip, shifting nervously. Kanda was silent for a while. Allen glanced up and saw that the senior looked disgusted. _

"_Why would I ever want to go out with you?" he asked. Then he turned without another word and walked from Allen. The boy let out a choked cry, staring after him. _

"_W-wait!" he yelped. "I-I..."_

_But Kanda ignored him. _

Allen jerked awake with a gasp, eyes wide. He felt tears on his cheeks. He curled up, pushing his homework away from him, crying silently. That's what would happen. He just knew it. Sobs went through his slender frame, tears rolling down his cheeks and on his bed. He didn't want that to happen.

After a little bit Allen calmed. He sat up, wiping his eyes. He hiccuped slightly, gathering his books together and putting them on the floor beside his bed. He looked at the clock. It was late. He guessed his father had checked in on him and upon finding him asleep, left him alone. He sighed, still hiccuping slightly and flopped back down on the bed. He curled up again, closing his eyes. Maybe he would have a good dream this time. He drifted off to sleep once more.

-ooo-

Allen tried to avoid the big crowds the next day. The hallways were populated with pink and red and white, flowers and hearts. He stopped at his locker, ignoring the giggles and chatter as people gave others their valentines. When he opened the locker, he was surprised to find something there, slipped in.

It was a piece of paper, folded up several times. Confused, he unfolded it. _So cute _was written in pen. He flipped it over, even more confused. That was it. No other writing. Just those two words. Someone must've put it in the wrong locker. That must be it. Allen folded it again, putting it in his bag. No one would ever give him a note. Why would they? He got his books and went to class.

On his way there, he spotted Kanda. He looked down, holding his books close and walked past the senior quickly. Why did he have to have a crush on the most popular guy in school? When he reached his classroom, he sat down in his seat, keeping his gaze down.

The day passed in such the same manner. Allen didn't know why, but he kept seeing Kanda. And the second time he went to his locker, he found another note, written on the same type of paper, in the same handwriting. It said _You're so nervous all the time. Its really cute._ Again it didn't say who it was from. Allen made a small noise and put this note with the other. He was going to ask Lavi about those.

At lunch he found his friend. "Lavi..." he said, pulling at his arm gently to get his attention. He had been flirting with a group of girls, but when Allen pulled at his arm, he turned.

"Allen!" he said. "What's up?"

"...I found these in my locker," he said, handing the two notes to his best friend. Lavi took them, unfolding them each in turn and reading them. He looked moderately surprised.

"Well, you lucky kid, ya got a secret admirer," Lavi said with a grin. The girls giggled, watching them.

Allen frowned slightly. "But...who're they from?"

"Same person, judging by the handwriting. And that's the point of a secret admirer, Allen. For you not to know who its from, silly," Lavi said, grinning as he handed them back to the boy. "I'm sure they'll tell you eventually..."

"But I've never had a secret admirer before," Allen said, putting the notes back in his bag.

"I know that," Lavi said. "Stop freaking out. It'll be fine." Then he turned back to the girls and started flirting once again. Allen's shoulders slumped slightly and he turned, going to eat somewhere where it wasn't so noisy. He settled down in one of empty hang out spots, curling slightly in the chair he was in. He glanced up and froze.

Kanda was walking by with a couple of his friends, and then several girls a little bit away. The senior had looked over at him. Allen's eyes widened slightly as their gazes met. Kanda didn't look away until his friend spoke and he turned. Allen stared after him until he disappeared from view. He hadn't looked disgusted or annoyed to find Allen watching him.

The silver haired boy looked down at his food, finishing his lunch as the bell rang. He hurried up, gathering his things and went to his next class. He couldn't get Kanda out of his head. When class ended he went to his locker, hoping that there might be another note. There was. Eagerly he unfolded it.

_Sorry, think I got the wrong locker._ Allen stared at it, feeling like he might cry. For a little bit after lunch he had thought that maybe Kanda had given him the notes. Even if it was...wrong locker?! So no one really did like him. He bit his lip, hiding his face behind his hair as he got his books for the next class. He took a shaky breath. He couldn't believe it. He had really hoped...but it was foolish to do so.

He didn't pay attention in his last classes. And when the bell rang he hurried out. He usually hung out, finishing some homework. But now he just wanted to leave. First he would find Lavi, and show him the last note. He glanced around. Where would he be? He had Mr. Mikk's class last. Maybe he was still there.

Allen hurried down the hall, face hidden by his hair. He came to Mr. Mikk's room and opened the door silently, peering in. His eyes widened and he had to bite his lip so that he didn't make any noise. So thats why the blinds on the door had been pulled down.

Mr. Mikk was sitting at his desk, arms around Lavi, who was standing between his legs. And they were kissing. Allen backed out swiftly, covering his mouth with a hand. He couldn't believe it. This wasn't fair! Why did no one like _him_? He turned, running through the hall. He felt like he actually was going to cry. His shoulder hit someone and he almost fell. "S-sorry," he choked out, not noticing that he had run into Kanda.

The senior stared at him. Allen continued running, fleeing the school. Tears had started to roll down his cheeks as he slipped down the path by the river. This was the worst Valentines day ever. Why couldn't someone like him? He had never had a kiss or anything. He sat down underneath the bridge. The river was low, and frozen, and everything was silent.

He broke down, sobbing hard. He pulled his legs to his chest, shaking. This wasn't fair. Lavi got everything. Everyone got everything and he got nothing! Allen hid his face in his knees, crying.

"...Aren't you cold?"

Allen jerked around at the voice, looking up. He stared, still crying. Kanda had walked down under the bridge as well and was watching him. "W-what do you want?" he choked out, biting his lip. Kanda's eyebrow rose.

"To see what happened. You ran into me, and didn't even seem to notice," the senior said, coming over to him. "Something must've happened."

Allen looked away. Why did he even care? He hated him, didn't he? He shook gently, still crying. "E-everyone has some-someone...except me," he got out. "W-why do you even care? D-don't you hate me?"

"Hate you?" Kanda asked. "No, I don't."

Allen hiccuped, startled. He stared at Kanda.

"You saw the redheaded idiot and Mr. Mikk kissing, didn't you? That's what you saw, right?" the dark haired senior asked, sitting down beside Allen. The boy continued staring. How did he know? "I looked into the classroom I saw you looking into and saw them."

"O-oh..." Allen murmured. "Y-yeah...H-he always gets e-everything...and I don't get a-anything...and I..." he faltered, not looking at Kanda.

"And you what?"

"I l-like...you..." he said, biting his lip. He was crying again and he didn't know why. Maybe because of the dream. He didn't want to be rejected.

"I know that."

Allen turned swiftly, staring at Kanda. "Y-you...do?"

The senior nodded. "You get flustered whenever I'm around, you blush whenever we make eye contact, and you looked really hurt when I snapped at you," he said. "Yeah, I figured it out."

Allen fell silent, biting his lip. He looked back at the frozen river. He was going to reject him. He was going to say no and that he should never come near him again. He just knew it. Then he felt fingers under his chin. They turned his face so that he was facing Kanda.

"Why're you so nervous?" he asked. Allen just stared at him, tears still rolling down his cheeks silently. They wouldn't stop.

"B-because you're going to tell me t-to go away or l-leave you alone or something..." Allen said.

One of Kanda's eyebrows rose and before Allen could do anything had leaned forward, touching his lips to Allen's. The boy let out a gasp, eyes widening. But Kanda didn't pull away. He deepened it slightly. Allen relaxed, eyes sliding closed.

After a moment, the senior broke the kiss. Allen opened his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. "W-what..."

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" Kanda asked, eyes never leaving Allen. Allen blushed and nodded. It had felt very nice.

"You really are cute," Kanda said, brushing the boy's cheek with his thumb.

"Y-you wrote those notes?" Allen squeaked. Kanda nodded. "T-then why d-did you say you got the wrong locker?"

"I wanted to see if you really liked me," Kanda said. "If you didn't, it probably wouldn't have effected you very much. But it did."

Allen mouthed staring at him. Then Kanda leaned forward again, capturing the sophomore's pale lips in another kiss. Allen made a small noise, eyes closing once again. He couldn't believe it. He was so elated. This couldn't be happening. But it was. This Valentines day wasn't so bad after all. He felt Kanda's arms around him, pulling him close and Allen leaned against him, pressing into the kiss.

* * *

Fluff! Did you like it? xD review please.


End file.
